


Prongs

by VoldemortAtTheYuleBall



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, the marauder era deserved better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-03 21:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10975599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoldemortAtTheYuleBall/pseuds/VoldemortAtTheYuleBall
Summary: a series of drabble about the life and times of James Potter





	1. animagi

**Author's Note:**

> All credit for characters and basic plot goes to JK Rowling my queen

“Prongs”

The nickname came quickly, slipping out of Sirius’s mouth like books from a broken bag. Months of paused anticipation and here it was. James stood proudly before them, or Prongs did, for the first time. They hadn’t known what they would be, but somehow the name fit perfectly, not to mention the form. In front of the two stood their brother, the boy who had within the last few months proved that he would do anything, no matter how illegal for his brother. Remus was right on cue.

“Sirius! Why the hell is there a buck in our dorm!?”


	2. prongslet

“Prongs.”

The word was breathed out in unison, the pair’s shock clear. 

“Are you sure?”

“Yes Moony.”

“Do you want to hold him?”

“Yes.”

Sirius reached out his hands, almost scared to hurt this tiny child. Scared to hold him with the same hands that fought death eaters. He did though, and tears sparkled in his eyes. Remus was scared and hesitantly content. Sirius was ecstatic. James was overflowing. Lily was sleeping softly.

“Godfathers?”

“Will you do it?” They didn’t hesitate.

“Yes.” Lily stirred quietly and her eyes slowly fluttered open.

“What’s his name?” Lily answered in drowsy whisper.

“Harry”


	3. traitor

“Prongs.” 

Peter sighed. He’d have to do it today. He wouldn’t live through another meeting if he didn’t tell the dark lord where they were. And he would, in the case of his own life at stake. But this was James. His brother James. This boy had protected him from bullies, and accepted him into the marauders. This was the man who swore to protect him eleven years ago when this had started. But he had too survive, he had to. He stood and breathed in the dark green night air.

“I’m sorry Prongs.”

And he apparated away with a pop.


	4. mortal

“Prongs.”

Sirius’s voice broke as he whispered his brother’s name. His hands shook as he leaned down to check for breathing, pulse, anything. He discovered nothing and the silent sobs wracked his body as he stared into the cold empty hazel eyes that saw straight through him, and a shiver went up his spine in thinking that, really, he had always done just that. James couldn’t be dead. It was his fault. His fault that his brother died. He’d wanted to switch. All these thoughts were thought and tears cried and James remained dead.

A cry sounded from upstairs.

“Harry.”


	5. legend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fred and George learn the identity of an icon

“Prongs?!”

“Yup, Prongs was my dad.”

“But he’s a pranking legend-”

“A saint-”

“A god.” Fred capped of the tirade of awe pouring from the eager twins.

“So that’s why you’re so good at-”

“Sneaking around.”

“I guess.” Harry shrugged. Maybe he shouldn’t have told them. It was just another thing to live up to. It was kind of nice to know that he was living up to it though, maybe somewhere his dad was proud.

“Hey Ron!” The twins called. “Guess what?”

“What?” Harry smirked, the twins would have no mercy once they found out Ron knew.  


They didn’t.


End file.
